


The Heart Sings

by bo_beans



Series: Silver Screen to Computer Screen [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff, I will change a lot of the plot..., Love, Not Beta Read, Reinhardt's a good dad, Sound of Music AU, families, not entirely accurate to the movie, references to the songs, widower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: Sound of Music AU:You were a carefree nun-in-training... well, were, until you got a job as a governess for a widower with seven kids. Turns out, you're better at the job than expected... and the widower is also not as you expected either...





	The Heart Sings

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all. Took another too long break from writing.. whoopsies. Hope you enjoy!

It was a beautiful spring day, the kind that made one want to run around and dance in the light until their legs gave out on them. And that was exactly what you intended to do, making your way to the edge of town and sneaking off to the hills that dipped to a valley that became a mountain range. You spent so much of your time on those hills, twirling around and rolling about in the grass and flowers, braiding flower crowns and imagining life beyond this, somewhere over that mountain range, where you could become a queen… or something close to it. You laughed at your own imagination, the type that a child would have. But it was fun to be a child for just a little bit longer, to roll around in the sunlight a little more… forget about life a little more. 

And then the church bells chimed loudly, and you were forced to snap out of your reverie and laughter, shooting up from the grass and running down the hill back to town. 

See, life in the abbey was not so easy. Being a nun in training was not easy at all. And the rest of the women there wondered if you were ready to let go and dedicate your life like the rest of them. Not that you were hated, but just that you were seen as a curiosity to them. You were still so carefree, so filled with wonder and a deep sense to wander. You weren’t exactly ready to be tied down and stuck in a convent day and night, and it showed to everyone, as much as you claimed you were ready to spend all your time there. So when you came rushing back to the abbey, already too late for mass, it was no surprise to the rest, nor did they have to wonder where you’d been. It was the same with you.

You were called to the head Mother’s office, and you could only expect the worst, trudging into the office and sinking into the seat opposite her desk, your hands nervously folding over each other in your lap. 

“Do you know why I’ve called you in today, Freuline?” She asked, taking a seat in front of you, her hands clasped together on top of the desk.

“Well…” you started, lowering your eyes. “Well, it must be since I’ve been off again, right? I’m in trouble again, aren’t I?” 

“Not exactly, but I do wonder if you really do wish to be a nun.”

That got you to look up, taking your eyes from the floor to the head Mother’s. “O-of course I want to be a nun!”

“Dear, do you know what it means to be one?” There was no malicious intent in her voice, just kind and patient curiosity, a wondering for you and your future.

“W-well…” you paused. You gave her the generic answer, the idea of serving God. She smiled kindly, her eyes soft and loving. 

“Yes, dear. But, I think maybe you need some time to think about your other options. I have a job for you, actually. To be a governess for a widower not too far away. They have quite a large family, seven children, in fact, and need the aid. I’m thinking you’d be perfect for the job!” she said, wearing that smile all the while. But there was a little glimmer in her eye, a little twist to her mouth. 

“S-seven kids!” You cried, incredulous. How were you going to take care of seven kids? But you knew you had no real choice in the matter, and, despite the thoughts rushing around that you couldn’t do it, a little voice told you you’d be fine. You took a deep breath. “I’ll happily accept, Mother…” you said. Although, your voice lacked a little bit of the passion and confidence it usually had, you were going to do this.

“Good.” And that was that. You were sent back to your room to pack up everything you needed, packing what few dresses you had left after everything else was given away, taking just the two you had with you. The next day you’d be sent off to the house, carrying just one small bag with you and your guitar, off to see another chapter in your life. It scared you… excited you! But mostly, scared you. 

The next day rolled around and you said your goodbyes before rushing down the cobblestone streets to try and catch the bus to take you to your new residence, your heart beating faster and faster. What would the children be like? Would they like you? Could you do this? And what was their mother like? She must be exhausted having to take care of seven children all by herself, you thought. But you were sure you’d get along swimmingly. So when you finally arrive at the stop nestled in a little part in the valley a few miles out, you were too caught up in your daydreams of the children and widower to think too hard on anything else, walking down the smooth dirt driveway towards the house, humming a tune. 

And there you were, in front of the gates. Your eyes widened in awe. “Must be a rich widower…” you whispered to yourself, looking at the mansion before you, the large circular driveway that led to the front door, the tall windows, the fountain in the middle of it all. You pushed the gate open slowly, walking slowly to the door, still marveling at the grandeur. And before you knew it, you were ringing the doorbell, listening to the faint sound of the chime from inside. The door opened, a man standing before you.

“I’m here!” You cried, smiling. He gave you a quizzical look, and you blushed lightly. “I’m here to be the new governess!” 

He nodded, letting you in. If you thought the outside of the house was grand, boy were you not prepared for the inside, the marble floors, the grand staircases and banisters, the high ceilings with chandeliers dripping crystals off of them, the lovely ornate furniture placed around the room. You gasped, taking in a deep breath. Is that what rich air smelled like? you wondered. 

“Wait here, ma’am.” And you waited, looking around the room, letting your feet take you wherever you wished in the grand parlor, looking around at everything you could see. You started to peek into a room by the side when a person behind you coughed, getting your attention. You twirled around, expecting the mistress of the household you were sent here to aid, only to see the exact opposite.

Before you was a giant of a man, towering over you by at least two feet. He was broader than any man you’d ever seen in your life, a mass of muscle almost. He had an incredible beard and mustache and his hair was slicked back. You could tell that it was once fully blonde, but he was starting to gather grays here and there. He had a stern expression, maybe just his resting face, maybe because one of his eyes was scarred over and milky white, giving him a deeper air of intensity. 

“I assume you’re the new governess I asked for?” He asked, his voice booming and deep. 

You definitely had not expected this… you had expected a woman, a friendly mother whose husband had past… a kind woman. And here you had a big burly man with an intense gaze.

“Y-yes! Yes, I am!” You said, stating your name quickly and holding your hand out for him to shake. He grasped it, and you could just imagine him breaking every bone in your hand at that exact moment, but he shook it curtly. 

“I am Reinhardt Wilhelm. Now, miss. Above all, in this house, is discipline. I was once an officer in the army, a high-ranking one within the Crusaders and then with Overwatch, and I would appreciate that you respect me and my decisions as a father and officer here in my household.”

You nodded quickly. Wouldn’t want to upset him already since you just arrived.

“Now, time to meet the children.” He let out a call, and soon a row of children rushed out of their rooms and started marching down the stairs to meet you. “There is Jesse, Hanzo, Genji, Hana, Lucio, Lena, and Sombra.”

You smiled and introduced yourself. Reinhardt excused himself to go off and work elsewhere, leaving you with the children, ages ranging from a junior in high school to only about five years old. And from the way they looked back and forth between each other, you knew you were in for trouble. God, how did you get led here? And how in the hell were you going to get through all of this?


End file.
